An Unexpected Surprise: Jace's Story
by CrimsonLaurana
Summary: An Unexpected Surprise. What happened to Jace while Krim was in Daath.


I just woke up a few hours ago.

"It's about time you woke up." I heard a slightly effeminate voice say. "Everyone was worried."

"Who're you?" I asked her curiously.

"Oh Big Brother, you wound me." She said mockingly sarcastic. I heard an underlay of mischief in it too.

"It can't be." I said.

"It can't be who?" she asked giddily.

"Is that you, Froggy?" I asked suspiciously.

"The one and only!" She said proudly. "Even though you haven't eaten much in a while, you're still heavy."

"You were the one who put me in pajamas and put me in bed?" I asked.

"Yes, but Raist put the pajamas on ya. Not me." She explained carefully. "I hope all your days are happy ones."

I'm finally back, but it feels like forever since I had a decent meal. Froggy has been here trying ta keep me entertained, she even brought me some of the meat stew I used ta fer everyone.

1 week later:

Froggy's been really quiet lately and won't tell me anything. She looks different than that little girl who left to seek her destiny, more mature by a bit and more self-reliant.

"Hey Froggy, whatcha doin'?" I asked.

"Why is it any of your business?" she asked coldly.

"I haven't really talked ta ya much since I've been back and I wanted ta hear what happened ta ya while I was away, is all."

"Eh?" she asked speculatively. "I guess I have been a bit rude ta ya. Sorry Big Brother."

"'s all right. I bet you just aren't really used ta seein' me 'round here yet." I was flabbergasted. "Are you all right?"

"It's not that. I'm just really stressed from work at Daath." She said with a gleam in her eye. "Now that you're back, I'll have ta take a week off fer everyone's birthdays."

"It's fine. As long as you're here helpin' out the 'rents for now." I nodded. "It does seem that way."

"I won't be here much longer." She exclaimed sadly. "I asked Van if I could have a little more time with our family, but I have another mission in a couple a days."

"Why's that?" I was curious. "What kinda missions does he send you on anyway?"

"I come home on my birthday every year and visit, but I only stay till 3 in the morning usually." Lolly told me stoically. "Usually recon missions, but lately he's been sending me ta Keterburg ta help with the monster problem there."

"Why do ya leave so early?"

"So I can get back to Daath ta make breakfast fer everyone there. They're like a second family ta me."

"I really missed a lot didn't I?"

"Yep, lots. Crim 'n Lucky're 6 and Kiki 'n Christy're 8."

"Wow. When I'm able ta get up again, I'll give 'em the presents I got 'em."

"Could you make the ammo fer the guns you gave me a couple a years ago, too?"

"Where's Keterburg?" I asked with genuine curiosity.

About that time the sun was rising and I looked out the window.

"It's near Daath. Actually it's closer ta here." She said. "It's the reason we sometimes get snow."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks fer clearing that up, Little Brother." I taunted.

"I told ya not ta call me that." She said venomously. "If ya weren't hurt right now, I'd use ya fer target practice."

Raist walks in. "Hey Jace. I found this journal in our room. Is it okay if L 'n I read it?"

"AS long as it's in one piece when you're done." I said cautiously then chuckled nervously. "I don't especially want ta repeat that little incident."

"Hey! I said I was sorry!" L growled out. "You know how I am with fire. I think it's cool."

"Ahem." Raist cleared his throat and we were silent. "Can we just go ahead and read the stinking journal?"

"Sure!" the people in the room chorused.

They must've walked in while Sis 'n I were having our little rant.

"Hello, did you sleep well?" Mom asked me.

"Yes, very well. Thanks fer worryin' 'bout me mom." I told her sincerely. "I love you guys."

"Fudge!" Cat said when she walked in the room. "I can't find anything ta wear!"

"Sis, you can borrow some of my clothes." L said.

"Really? You're the best sister ever!" Cat exclaimed.

"As long as you leave all my guns alone."

"Awwwww. You're no fun."

"I've got some guns in there that'd eat ya." L said seriously. "I'm just tryin' ta protect ya from 'em. If you don't believe me, ask Raist. Last time he tangled with 'em, he got his scar."

"Let's read the journal already." Said a very frustrated Dad.

"Alright. Here goes nothing."

Entry #1 _The Day Froggy Left._

"You're gonna do what?!" I exclaimed as I heard the news.

"I'm gonna become a God General. Is that too hard for you to understand Big Brother?"

"But Froggy-"

"Don't call me 'Froggy'! I wanna do this. I never had a real friend before, & I  
think this is my calling. Can't you understand that?"

I sighed & replied: "I can't argue with you when you put it that way L… But  
you hafta promise ta visit every now-&-ag'in, 'kay? You still need to learn  
how to use those heavy guns'a your's, & I need a sparring partner, all  
Raist'll do is sit in our room & read. I've seen him fight, but he's  
merciless… I don't wanna fight him 'cause he's my twin… I'd be dead in a minute."  
I said with a shiver down my spine.

My brother is ruthless in a fight. When I saw him one day in a Juggalo Battle Royale,  
he killed about a hundred men in twenty minutes with those things I'd  
made a short time beforehand. It was like watching a swan dance. He fought like  
a demon, but with the grace of an angel, & prayed for every person he slew.  
It was beautiful.

L snapped a finger in my face. "Carry? You in there? Hello?"

"I'm sorry, I was just reminiscing…"

HONK. HONK. "Well my ride's here. I promise I'll be back around this time next year,  
no worries!" She said sticking out her thumb.

I patted her on the head & said: "Hey that's my line… I'll miss ya sis… Train  
hard, & be safe…" I hugged her & threw her on the transport. She waved  
as they drove off, as I waved back, I decided that if she could find her path,  
so could I.

That was four years ago….

From  
the Journal of J.C. Yreka:

Entry #2

Date:  
Vadmir Racht, Decimenos Sol, 942 STA (Systematic Time Allocator(My own records  
system)):

"It's  
been three months since I started my journey to find the legendary swords  
Gungwyrme & Sparituma, a pair of German great swords said to be the reverse  
of each other in color & alignment. I am just outside of the facility said  
to hold these magnificent blades. Tonight I'll take them, & show these  
people how a true master of the sword fights."

Entry #3

Date:  
Cerberius Mein, Decimenos Sol, 942 STA:

"I've got them! It took me an entire week, but I finally got the swords. I found them  
to have strange markings that I'm surprised I can understand. The black sword, Gungwyrme,  
is the 'Holy Blade of Justice'…. That doesn't seem right to me….Sparituma, the  
white one, is the 'Sword of Destruction'….Shouldn't it be the other way around….?  
But never mind that, I'm on my way east, towards the city of Akzeriuth, to see  
an old friend of mine."

Entry #4

Date:  
Lunas Forte, Menos Gracio, 943 STA:

I arrived at Akzeriuth to find nothing but a crater of where it had been&  
debris all around a gigantic hole in the ground. Six months into my journey,  
& I've already had enough of it. Constantly fighting for my next meal, but  
for some reason, my luck has been on the bright side. I found new runes on the  
blades that tell a story from each's point of view…. A sword's point of view,  
who woulda thought it?"

Entry #5

Date:  
Maestro Fortuna, Decimous Rancan, 944 STA:

"Today, I heard a mysterious feminine voice tell me to go to an abandoned ruin &  
rest, but when I awoke, my swords were missing! I ran into a small grove with  
many pillars organized in a circle, with a stone table in its center, there lay  
my swords, shining in the morning light. I reached out my hand & heard the  
mysterious voice again: 'Chosen One who can hear the words of the heart, show  
us for what purpose you wish use us, & be judged!' I was sent into a world  
as beautiful as I've ever thought possible. 'This is your heart, but there is  
also much turmoil. You are brave & true, but you are also stubborn &  
gullible. We shall now test you.' A mysterious figure appeared out of nowhere,  
carrying my swords. 'This is your inner anger, your darker self. If you can  
overcome him, we shall give you our power.' He swung at me & I narrowly  
missed losing my head. I kicked him in the head & sent him to the ground,  
but as soon as he hit, he disappeared. 'You are too reliant of your senses, use  
your heart's eyes.' I didn't understand at first, but I closed my eyes to think  
about it for a second, but instead of seeing darkness, I saw brilliant light. In  
that light I saw a dark shadow coming my way, & immediately reached out my  
hand. I opened my eyes to see that I was holding both blades next to each  
other. As startled as I was, I kicked the handles & grabbed the swords  
& cut through the dark armor of the black being. As he fell to the ground,  
I heard another voice, this time masculine, say: 'Finish him & you shall  
pass our test.' "No. He is still a living being, I will not kill him, because  
he is unarmed & innocent. I hold nothing against him." He looked up at me  
& smiled, and then he disappeared. I stood in amazement, until the male voice replied:  
'You have passed our test, our strength is yours warrior. You are pure of  
heart, & will only kill when you find no other alternative, we entrust our  
powers in your safekeeping.' I awoke to the swords bickering like siblings  
early before morning. Just after noon, I was asleep again."

Entry #6

Date:  
Reminisco Dei, Kilikan Domos, 945 STA:

"I have seen many a thing on my travels, but none as glorious as the cathedral of Daath.  
Today there is a new Fon Master, with a celebration for his appointment to this  
status. Fon Master Ion, who seems to be around my age, is a fair & just kind  
of person. When I arrived outside of the cathedral, he got off of his seat of  
honor & greeted me cheerfully. I feel so ashamed at while attempting to  
bow, I passed out at his feet…."

Entry #7

Date:  
Sol Rem, Dacht Versadena, 946 STA:

"The Fon Master has become a good friend of mine, although frail, like my  
brother, he has an energetic personality & tries to help anyone he can,  
even at his own personal risk. He took me in & nursed me back to health, for that I'm eternally grateful. I wish to show him how I can be of assistance to him as a Fon Master Guardian, protecting his life, for saving mine. He was skeptical at the idea at first, but after awhile of thought, he put me as Head Guardian. Due to our friendship, he knows I have family waiting for my return home. He wishes to accompany me on this visit, & only requested to bring one other person along, a little girl named Anise. I had  
wondered why she was a Guardian for some time, then I saw her fight monsters,  
& I know now not to make her angry. She is really about my age, &  
unknown to Ion, she has a big crush on him. I saw a look in her eyes when a  
woman started talking to him that indicated a good bit of anger, so I sat back  
for awhile. I will be returning home via land ship, I hope all is well….."

Entry #8

Date: Sol Rem, Daichu Macht, 946 STA:

"Ion told me he was going to see if he could find my sister for me, after I  
told him she went to become a God General, he told me he had business with them  
& that he'd tell her for me. Anise went with him, I'm glad she can be alone  
with the one she loves, but I'm kind of jealous of her, because of that reason.  
I got off the ship after arriving at my little village, a place once covered  
with beauty, now engulfed in war… Tomorrow is my sister's birthday. I haven't  
seen the li'l' kid in years….. I hope my family recognizes me. They should be  
here though…"

I heard a feminine voice call out: "Caramon!", but not from Gwyn, it was from a  
young girl who seemed to know exactly who I was.

"How do you know me?" I asked her.

"Follow me & you'll know."

I followed the little one & she led me to a large building that looked like a  
castle. "I'm hoooome," she called into the house," & guess who just got  
back: Caramon!"

Then I collapsed. I felt strong arms pick me up and I slowly lost consciousness.

END JOURNAL

"Wow. You went ta some interesting places."

"Ion never told me you were in Daath. I don't think he knew which one of the female God-Generals." Peril L said. "You should explain better and at least said my name ta him. I don't go by Larnalos in Daath."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Van said I had to come up with an alias for my Title." She said. "Isn't that right Head Fon Master Guardian Caramon Gunwyrme?"

"How did you know?"

"You might not've seen me, but I saw you plenty."

"How'd that happen?"

"You know that window across from the regular library on the ground floor?"

"Yeah."

"That's my room."

"It is? Awesome!"

I learned something new about my, now older, younger sister. She's learned how to not make a sound, how to sneak up on people, gotten stronger by a lot, and she figured out how to cook food right.

* * *

Peril L: It seems she actually put an Author's Note on one of her stories.

Froggy: You're right! Why is that?

CL: I haven't really had much time for stuff with all that's been going on.

Lolly: You should stop talking to yourself you know. Someone might think you're crazy.

CL: Actually, talking to yourself helps your sanity. Not like I'd know what that is.

Lilly: Know what what is?

All: BEING SANE!

Lilly: Sheesh! You didn't have to yell in my ear!

CL: Peril L, do the disclaimer!

Peril L: CrimsonLaurana does not own Tales of the Abyss. If she did, Asch and Luke wouldn't try to kill each other.

CL: Thank You! That's all for now. See you soon.


End file.
